There are conventionally known, as illuminating lamps for installation in areas, locations, etc. where electric power is not readily available, illuminating lamps provided with an electric generator that generates electric power by use of natural energy, such as with solar panels or by wind power electricity generation.
These illuminating lamps are typically structured as follows: in a top part of a support column, there are fitted an electric generator, such as one using a solar panel or one relying on wind power, and an illuminator; the support column is installed to stand upright, with a bottom end part thereof fitted directly onto a base or buried in the ground. They are also provided with a rechargeable battery for storage of the electric power generated by the electric generator.
When electric components such as a rechargeable battery and a controller are fitted, if the relationship between the size of the rechargeable battery to be fitted and that of the support column is such that the rechargeable battery is larger, the rechargeable battery cannot be housed inside the support column, and is instead accommodated in a controller box or power distributor box provided outside the support column. Seeing that illuminating lamps for installation outdoors are expected to be compact and good-looking, it is desired that the rechargeable battery and other electric components be accommodated inside the support column.
To achieve that, a known street lamp is provided with a plurality of rechargeable batteries that can be accommodated inside a support column, and the inside of the support column is partitioned into a plurality of chambers for accommodating the rechargeable batteries (see, for example, Patent Document 1 listed below).
Likewise, a known garden lantern incorporating an electric generation device relying on solar power has a rechargeable battery and a controller accommodated inside a column of stone (see, for example, Patent Document 2 listed below)